Wishing Star
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, heh? Hal yang dulu pernah kau olok-olok kini justru kau lakukan. Kau pasti putus asa sekali. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan, bodoh? Itu meteor, bukan bintang. Jadi harapanmu tidak valid./LeviHanji


**Wishing Star**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, heh? Hal yang dulu pernah kau olok-olok kini justru kau lakukan. Kau pasti putus asa sekali. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan, bodoh? Itu meteor, bukan bintang. Jadi harapanmu tidak valid./LeviHanji**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Hajime Isayama**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: K**

 **Genre: Romance (As Always)**

 **Pairing: LeviHan**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 669**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Makan malam selesai. Beberapa orang bangkit dan meninggalkan kau bertiga bersama Eren dan Hanji. Eren menghabiskan minumannya dan melambai ke arah kalian yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku duluan, ya." pamitnya hingga akhirnya meninggalkan kalian berdua di meja makan.

"Ya. Selamat malam, Eren." jangan tanya suara siapa itu. Levi tak mungkin mengucapkannya. Percayalah.

Hanji melambai kelewat bersemangat.

Kau bangkit dan membereskan piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci. Malam ini memang bagianmu membersihkan alat makan. Hanji pun bangkit seolah menawarkan diri untuk membantumu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaca Mata Bodoh?" sinismu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ada yang mau membantumu. Bukannya menghinanya, Levi.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin membantu!" seru Hanji sembari berkacak pinggang.

Kau hanya mendengus seolah tak percaya akan gadis itu.

"Baik, aku masih khawatir akan lukamu kemarin, puas?" jujur Hanji. Kau seakan selalu tahu saat gadis ini berbohong padamu. "Jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini. Kau harus istirahat."

"Pergilah."

"Ayolah, Levi, satu kali saja, biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Aku janji akan membersihkannya dengan teliti seperti yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku. Kau bi−hey, bintang jatuh!" pekik Hanji. Fokusnya langsung berpindah dalam sekejap. "Buat harapan."

Gadis jangkung itu menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan dada dan menunduk syahdu. Fokusnya mudah sekali teralihkan.

Kau hanya memutar kedua bola matamu malas. Gadis bodoh itu tidak pernah berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, kan? Kau hanya melanjutkan untuk mencuci.

"Nah, kau tidak berharap sesuatu?" tanya Hanji bergeser ke sampingmu untuk mengeringkan piring yang sudah kau cuci.

"Kau ingin aku terlihat bodoh atau kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau itu meteor, bukan bintang."

Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi kadar kesinisanmu, Levi. Lihatlah, Hanji kini hanya tertawa kecil. Berusaha mencairkan keadaan canggung yang selalu berhasil kau buat diantara kalian.

"Aku hanya putus asa. Apa semua ini benar akan berakhir?" lirih Hanji menaruh piring di raknya yang telah selesai ia keringkan. "Aku hanya ingin hidup damai. Lalu kita berdua bisa bahagia. Membina sebuah keluarga kecil bersama. Hanya itu mimpiku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Kau terdiam sembari berdecak kesal. Itu memang benar, _Mr. Freak-Clean._ Hal itu juga, kan, yang kau inginkan?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Napasmu memburu setelah menyelesaikan sebuah misi ini. Tentu saja bukan sebuah akhir. Mungkin masih jauh untuk dikatakan akhir.

"Levi, Hanji−" ucapan Eren membuat pria itu menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa? Dia kenapa?" tanya mumemburu jawaban.

"Dia…" jarinya menunjuk ke arah Selatan. Tempat yang seharusnya paling berbahaya dan paling tidak aman. Dan gadisnya ada di sana.

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Eren, kau berpacu mencari sosok gadis itu dan berharap semuanya tidak terlambat.

Kau berdiri dengan napas terengah menatap sosok yang tumbang di depanmu. Sosok jangkung yang selalu memaksamu menengadah hanya untuk menatap sepasang iris cokelat itu. Kau terjatuh dan berlutut. Berharap itu hanya sebuah guyonan.

Sial.

Kau pasti kini menyesal kenapa kau tidak mengetahui ini lima menit lebih cepat. Kau mungkin saja bisa menyelamatkannya jika itu terjadi. Kau tak berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Berharap kalian ditugaskan di tempat yang sama.

Tanpa kau sadari setets air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi pipimu.

Seberapa kuatkah pembasmi titan ini? Toh, pada akhirnya cinta akan selalu membuat seseorang rapuh tak berdaya. Ini sebab _Kami_ ingin semua makhluknya lemah dalam beberapa hal. Manusia hanyalah sosok lemah. Kau harus menyadarinya, Levi.

Langit senja mengudara. Semburat jingga menutupi wajah sosok yang menunduk dalam menatap gadis yang terbujur kaku.

"Berhenti bercanda, Kaca Mata Sialan." ucapmu kasar. Kalau bisa kau mungkin ingin menghajar gadis itu hanya agar dia serius. Kematian bukan hal yang pantas untuk dibuat sebagai candaan, kan?

Sangat tidak patut.

Berhentilah mengumpat.

Tapi sungguh. Seorang Rivaille pun bisa putus asa.

Ia menoleh ke angkasa dan menatap sebuah kilasan bintang jatuh. Kembali menunduk dalam. Memohon agar _Kami_ mengembalikan miliknya. Hanji Zoe miliknya yang baru saja pamit dan berpulang.

" _Kami_." gumamu lirih.

Omong-omong itu meteor, Levi, bukan bintang. Jadi harapanmu tidak valid. Kau sangat tahu akan hal itu, namun tetap saja kau lakukan kini.

Jadi bisa kau ceritakan kepada kami betapa putus asanya dirimu kini? Gadis yang amat kuat itu kini mati dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Memohon pada 'meteor jatuh'? Layaknya anak kecil yang memohon keberuntungan dan meminta harta pada pesawat yang lewat di langit.

Kau menyedihkan, Nak.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Hahahaha~ Aku hanya bosan dengan SasuSaku. Kelak aku akan kembali, kok. Ini hanya selingan. Mereka juga mirip SasuSaku. Oh iya, ayo kita ramaikan pairing ini, woy. Aku juga dulu tertular Kira Desuke- _senpai_. Hehehe…. Aku juga ingin menyebar virus ini.

Sebuah ficlet terinspirasi oleh lirik Taylor Swift ( _again_ ), _Teardrops of My Guitar._ Liriknya kan ada: _the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._ Itu aja. Terus aku mikir kalau fic judulnya _Wishing Star_ lucu, ya? _So I made it_. Haha..

Menerima _review_ dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, dll) ^^ _Let me see your cruel_ , haha.

Yeayy… aku lagi seneng sama lagu Taylor Swift. Dan btw ini fic pertamaku yang gaada adegan _kissing-_ nya. Aku mau tobat, serius. Aku mau meminimalisir adegan berbahaya. Hehehe… XD

 _Review, ok_. ;-)


End file.
